Of Electric Mice and Men
by Insane1
Summary: Ryoko messes about with Washu's new machine. The result? Tenchi and the gang are thrown into the world of Pokémon. Will they get home?


Of Electric Mice and Men  
  
Washu typed in quickly on her computer. She had been sitting, cross-legged in her lab for the most of the day and had refused to go out to eat. As she frantically worked out equations and debugged programs, her goal became closer. The machine she was working on sat next to her. Massive, with wires entangling pieces of machinery, it looked right at home among her other creations.  
  
The door to the lab materialised and opened, revealing Sasami and Ryoko, carrying some hot food.  
  
"Washu!" called Ryoko, "C'mon and get some food. C'mon Washu you've been down here all day, wadda ya doing, hibernating?"  
  
Washu didn't answer. She just continued typing, her fingers flying at high speeds across the keyboard.  
  
Ryoko tried calling again, this time stepping into the lab along with Sasami. "Washu, if you don't come and get it, I'll eat it for you."  
  
Washu sighed. She put her hand up and waved Ryoko over. "Right, what have you got for me?" she asked, wearily from lack of sleep.  
  
Ryoko walked over. "Some food for you. We figured you might be hungry. Everyone's upstairs. Mihoshi and Kiyone are over. Ya comin' up? We're gonna do karoke!"  
  
Washu gulped some noodles down and shook her head. "Can't," she said with her mouth full. "Working."  
  
Ryoko smiled. "We'll let you go first," she teased.  
  
Washu thought. "Well… I am almost finished here. Listen, I'll do a deal with ya. I'll come up, if you clean up my hard drive on the computer. You were on the Internet last night and ya screwed it up."  
  
Ryoko blushed. "Okay. It won't take that long, will it?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Not if ya leave now and let me be," Washu replied.  
  
Sasami, who had been watching the conversation go back and forth, smiled. "Yay! Washu can sing with us!"  
  
Washu smiled back at Sasami. "Right, kiddo, I'll be up in a few minutes. Ryoko, you stay and wait for me to finish."  
  
Sasami giggled and ran to the door, leaving the lab.  
  
A few minutes later, Washu finally finished, ate the rest of her dinner and made her way to the house. "It shouldn't take you long," she called back at Ryoko.  
  
'Easy for you to say' Ryoko thought into herself. She looked at the computer screen and began wiping out the files she had downloaded the night before. She looked over at the machine Washu had been working on. It was shaped strangely, and looked familiar. Curiosity getting the better of her, she walked towards the massive structure and gazed at it.  
  
It was about the size of a house in height and had wires running through its metal pieces, with a large shutter at the front. There were papers littering the front mainframe. Ryoko glanced at them and recognised Washu's handwriting. Looking over them, she saw a diagram for the machine. The 'Start' button was indicated on the front control panel and, Ryoko being curious as a cabbit by this stage, pressed it.  
  
There was a bleeping sound and lights flashed on the mainframe. The shutter opened to reveal an eye-like device that sat with wires connecting to it. The pupil of the eye looked about the lab and focused.  
  
On the screen, words flew by at light speed. After about a minute, it stopped and words came up on the screen. Ryoko read them.  
  
'Enter desired dimension, please note that the words must be placed in carefully,' it said.  
  
Ryoko thought about it. "Desired dimension?" he said to herself, perplexed.  
  
Then, suddenly, she remembered, the structure was familiar to her because it was the same one that had sent them travelling through a million dimensions, in search of their ideal one.  
  
Ryoko smiled. This time, all of the others weren't around to spoil this delight, meaning she had it to herself. She gazed at the screen and read the words again.  
  
'Place the words in carefully,' she thought. 'I have to be careful.'  
  
Slowly, she typed in the space: 'Where Love at First Sight Exists Without Ayeka.'  
  
'This way,' she thought, 'Tenchi will see me and love me.'  
  
Ryoko smirked to herself, and pressed the 'Complete' button. There was a loud whirring and bleeping coming from the computer and, the eye of the machine was going insane, looking about the place. Suddenly, it focused on Ryoko and the pupil widened. A beam of light shot from the centre of the eye onto Ryoko, and the room lit up.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Washu put the tape into the machine and waited for it to run her song. Everyone sat, all eyes on Washu's small body as the familiar tune came from the speakers. Washu tapped her foot and waited for her cue.  
  
"Sit back and listen to the song that I'm singing," she started. "Photons, Protons, Sycro-" her song was brought to a halt as the lights flickered and the speakers stopped playing the tune.  
  
"Huh?" Tenchi mumbled, looking about.  
  
There was a rumbling, and the house shook. The lights dimmed, before growing brighter, blinding the occupants. Mihoshi screamed and hugged Kiyone. Tenchi stood up. They all looked about at this quivering house. Simultaneously, every bulb in the house brightened before shattering.  
  
Washu, who had been standing on the table, dropped the microphone and muttered into herself.  
  
"C'mon" she shouted. "Ryoko's up to no good again."  
  
She ran towards the door leading to the lab and opened it. Inside the lab, all hell was breaking loose. Machinery exploded around her as she ran to Ryoko who was standing in the middle of a field of light emitting from the strange machine. Everyone ran in and saw the two shielding themselves from flying debris.  
  
"RYOKO!!" Washu shouted. "That machine wasn't working properly. I hadn't finished debugging it. It uses too much power! Its overloaded the power generator!"  
  
Ryoko looked about. "What's gonna happen Washu?" she asked, a tinge of fear on her voice.  
  
"I'll try to stop the program," Washu said. She ran to the control panel and typed frantically.  
  
The others looked on. Tenchi ran to Ryoko's side as another machine spurted flames.  
  
"Ryoko!" he shouted despite the fact that their faces were inches apart. "What happened?"  
  
Ryoko looked at his face. "I dunno Tenchi, but if it all goes to plan, I'll be able to tell you somewhere far away from Ayeka." She smiled slightly.  
  
Washu turned around. "Listen," she shouted. "There's nothing I can do. We're gonna have to go for a little trip. Everybody gather round. In a few seconds, this machines gonna execute its main program, shutting down the power mainframe and sending all of us into whatever the hell kinda place Ryoko wanted. We won't be able to get back without power. Just pray that the place we're going to has a nuclear generator."  
  
The others looked on in fear. Mihoshi hugged Kiyone, who tried to get away from her. Ryo-Oh-Ki sat on Sasami's shoulder, as Sasami held onto Ayeka's hand, as they both stared at the machine. Yosho and Nobuyuki looked on, blank expressions on their faces. Ryoko and Tenchi stood side by side, staring at the eye in the middle of the machine as it looked about frantically.  
  
Suddenly, the beam of light emitting from the eye grew, enveloping the group. They felt themselves lose all weight and float off the ground. The machine had disappeared, as well as the rest of the lab, in a flash of light and, in it's place, a wormhole appeared, sucking them in.  
  
As they flew around at light speed, Tenchi could feel Ryoko's hand in his. He made no resistance and didn't look at her. As they flew on, no one made a sound and the light at the end of the tunnel got closer. Bracing themselves, they, were shot towards the exit.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ash, Brock and Misty walked along the well-trodden path. It was a warm day. With the sun high in the sky and the Pidgey's singing in the trees. Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder, relaxed in the sun's warm glow. Togepi was in Misty's arms, singing softly to itself. Brock looked at the map. According to it, the town they were looking for was about 15 miles ahead of them. They probably wouldn't make it today, so he toyed with the idea of sleeping in the rough.  
  
Misty sighed. "Those Team Rocket were tough today."  
  
"Yeah," Ash replied. "They just never give up."  
  
Brock added into the conversation. "And did you see the way James tackled me like that? I've never seen him do that before. He just flipped me over and started fixing my shirt or something."  
  
Ash looked down. "They sure are weird."  
  
Up ahead, a light shined. It caught Brock's eye. "Hey guys, what's that?" he pointed.  
  
"What's what, Brock?" Ash asked, confused.  
  
"Up there," Brock pointed again. He ran up to it to show Ash what he was talking about.  
  
Somehow, a ray of bright light was coming out of thin air. It was about at Brock's eye level. He looked closer at it.  
  
"What is it?" Misty asked.  
  
Brock circled it. "I dunno."  
  
Suddenly, the circle widened and became a massive circle of light, forcing Brock, Ash and Misty to shield their eyes. They stared at this new circle in wonder and awe.  
  
Adjusting his eyes to the light, Brock could make out some shapes against the light. They got bigger and bigger as he stared. They evolved from small blobs to humans and were flying in the direction of Brock.  
  
Brock yelled before shouting, "Get down."  
  
This was too late as the people flew straight for Brock and knocked him over.  
  
Regaining his posture, Brock stood up. "Hey," he shouted. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Ayeka stood up and wiped herself off. "We're very sorry, are you hurt?"  
  
Brock looked at the vision of beauty and his frown turned upside down. He blushed and stared at her. "Uh… not now, my dear."  
  
Ayeka blushed and put her sleeve up to her mouth. "That's good," she said softly.  
  
Ash stirred and stood up, picking up Pikachu and wiping him off. "Aww man," he said, wincing. "That hurt."  
  
He looked around. Misty was lying on the ground, holding Togepi, so he helped her up. All the other people around him were trying to get to their feet. He noticed 3 guys, 5 girls and a small animal.  
  
Ash helped the guys up one by one as Brock helped the girls.  
  
Tenchi rubbed his back. "Oh, Ryoko, where are we?"  
  
Ryoko shrugged and dusted herself off.  
  
Misty looked at their visitors. As she looked about, her eyes fell on Tenchi. Immediately, she became the female equivalent of Brock. She walked over to him.  
  
"Hello," she stuttered.  
  
Tenchi looked at her. "Oh hi, are you okay? We didn't hurt you, did we?"  
  
Misty blushed and shook her head. "No, I'm fine, thanks."  
  
Ryoko looked on at the two chatting and grew jealous. "Erm, Tenchi, I'm hurt."  
  
Tenchi turned to Ryoko. "C'mon Ryoko, we've got to think about others here. Besides, it's your fault we're here in the first place."  
  
Ryoko scowled. She was being upstaged by another woman, and she wasn't going to let that happen. She looked about. Yosho and Nobuyuki were rubbing their aching joints. Sasami seemed to be flirting with Ash, who was paying more attention to Ryo-Oh-Ki than Sasami. Brock was wetting himself with happiness as the amount of women around him. Tears ran down his cheek.  
  
Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream shot though the air. It was Mihoshi.  
  
Ryoko turned to her. "What the hell are you screaming about?"  
  
Mihoshi stopped crying. "Where's Kiyone? I want Kiyone!!"  
  
A muffled voice came from under Mihoshi. She stood up to reveal Kiyone with a face full of dirt.  
  
"Mihoshi!" she shouted.  
  
Mihoshi brightened up. "Oh, hi Kiyone. We were just talking about you. Where were you?"  
  
Kiyone growled. "Under you. You were sitting on me."  
  
"Was I?" Mihoshi asked, her tanned face twisting in thought. "Oh well, We're together again!" She ran to hug Kiyone, who sighed.  
  
"Gee," Ash said. "You've got worse luck than I have," he said to Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi smiled slightly. "You grow to love them."  
  
Misty, who had been listening, hit Ash over the head with her mallet. "What was that Ash Ketchum? You have worse luck? At least your bike didn't get stolen and wrecked by some immature little kid."  
  
Ash stood up and rubbed his head. "Neither did yours Misty. Yours got stolen by me, Pokemon Master!"  
  
Tenchi turned to Ash. "So, uh, your name is Ash? Hi, I'm Tenchi." He outstretched his hand.  
  
Ash took it. "Hi, nice to meet you Tenchi. This is Brock and Misty."  
  
Tenchi shook hands with Misty and went to do so with Brock, but he was still staring at the girls.  
  
"This is Sasami, Ryoko, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Ryo-Oh-Ki, Ayeka, my father, Nobuyuki and my grandfather, Yosho"  
  
Hands were then shaken and Brock took this opportunity to shake as many girls hands as possible.  
  
Tenchi wanted to get straight to the point. "Listen," he said. "Our friend, Washu created a machine capable of finding certain dimensions. Ryoko input something and we got thrown into your dimension. Washu is trying to fix the machine and return us to our original dimension. The thing is, this machine needs loads of energy to run. Is there anywhere around here that can supply lots of power?"  
  
Brock looked at his map. "Well," he started. "Two towns over, there's a power plant. That might help. The town we're going to has a motel. So we can stay there and go to the next town in the morning. But we might not make it. And if we don't, we'll have to sleep in the rough."  
  
"What?!?" Ayeka shrieked. "I am Jurai royalty. I shall not sleep in some wooded hovel. I demand a decent place to stay."  
  
Brock smiled. "Royalty eh? Well, I think we have just enough money for us all to stay in a hotel, if we get there today."  
  
Ash spoke up. "Brock! We can't just go around paying for people to stay in hotels."  
  
Brock took Ash to one side. "Don't ruin this for me Ash. Please."  
  
Ash sighed. "Okay, but they'd better pay us or something."  
  
Brock smiled. "I have a feeling they will," he sniggered.  
  
Brock turned to the group. "Right, if we start walking now, we should get there."  
  
The group nodded in unison and started walking along the road.  
  
Kiyone smiled. "Thank God. That way we can go home."  
  
Mihoshi's eyes gleamed. "Goody, cos Sailor Moon is on tomorrow."  
  
"I wonder if the power station will be enough for Washu," Ryoko asked herself.  
  
"Speaking of Washu," Nobuyuki said. "Where is she?"  
  
The others were aware of Washu's absence.  
  
"I'm sure she'll come in any minute now," Kiyone said.  
  
'You would be right in saying that,' a disembodied voice suddenly said.  
  
Everyone looked about. "Who said that?" Mihoshi demanded, feeling scared.  
  
Beside Tenchi, a figured materialised. A short girl, with long, frizzy, pink hair and a black mask on her face. In her left hand, there was a small device with sparks coming out of it.  
  
The group smiled. Finally, Washu had come. They could go home.  
  
Brock didn't get it. "Who's that?" he asked.  
  
Tenchi sighed. "Now you've done it…"  
  
Washu whipped off her mask to reveal her face. "I," she started, smiling. "Am Washu-Chan, Greatest and cutest scientific mind in the Universe!"  
  
Out of Washu's hair, a small, miniature Washu doll, with the letter A on its side, popped out and stood on Washu's right shoulder. "Yes Washu," it said. "You're a genius, Washu."  
  
Another doll, identical to the first but with a B on its side landed on Washu's left shoulder. "Yes! Washu! Cutest Scientific mind in the universe!"  
  
Brock smiled. "I agree!" he said.  
  
Ash seemed disgusted. "Brock," he said. "She's only about 12 years old."  
  
Washu smiled. "I like you," she said, laughing.  
  
Ryoko turned to Washu. "Listen, we know of a place that has a power plant. Would that power the machine?"  
  
Washu thought for a second. "Probably." She saw Pikachu sitting on top of Ash's head. "What's that?"  
  
Ash took Pikachu off. "Oh, this is Pikachu."  
  
Washu looked at it. "Hmmmm. I sense molecular instability in the air."  
  
She reached into her pocket and pulled out a device. It made clicking sounds in the air as she passed it over Ash and Pikachu. The sounds sped up as it passed over Pikachu and Ash's Pokeballs.  
  
Washu took a Pokeball. "Could I take this to study it?" she asked Ash.  
  
Ash nodded. "Sure, just bring it back."  
  
Washu smiled and disappeared.  
  
The group, who had been walking on, waited for Ash to catch up.  
  
"So," Yosho, who had been silent all this time, said. "What about Washu? Anything that can get us home?"  
  
"She took one of my Pokeballs," Ash said.  
  
Tenchi smiled. "Yep. Washu'll look at it for a while, then formulate a plan to get us home. Good old reliable Washu."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Washu looked at the Pokemon that had sprouted from the Pokeball. A Bulbasaur. She wrote something down on a piece of paper.  
  
"Okay," she said to herself. "There seems to be an acute level of molecular instability in that dimension. This means that any energy created by the creatures and machines will be increased by about fivefold for these 'Pokemon' and twofold by machines. It seems that organic energy is more powerful than mechanical energy."  
  
Washu smiled to herself. "And because of the molecular instability in the air, insufficient power cannot use power," she continued. "So, Ryoko will not be able to use her powers because she doesn't have her full power. But I can."  
  
Washu doll A popped out of Washu's hair. "Great heavens Washu. You are a genius."  
  
Washu doll B popped out after. "Incredible! Washu, you are smarter that anyone in the universe."  
  
Washu doll A nodded. "And cuter too," it added.  
  
"Oh so amazingly cute," Washu doll B continued.  
  
Washu smiled. "Thanks you guys, always there to bring me back to high spirits."  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was late at night. Everyone had gone to bed. Brock, Ash and Tenchi had shared a room, while Nobuyuki and Yosho had decided to have a room of their own. All the girls were in one suite together.  
  
Misty was awake. She was thinking about Tenchi. Why did she just see him and fall in love with him? She kind of had a thing for Ash, ever since he had messed up her bike. All the other girls had a thing for Tenchi too. What was that all about?  
  
Misty sat up. She could just make out the lumps in everyone's beds. There wasn't a sound. Slowly, making sure not to wake anyone up, Misty got up and snuck out the door. She walked down the hall in her night clothes- a t-shirt and shorts. The floor was cold under her bare feet. Reaching Tenchi's room, she opened it.  
  
She entered the porch part of his room. Ahead of her was the door to Tenchi's room. Walking over, she was suddenly aware of a presence. Spinning around, someone grabbed her by the arm and covered her mouth to stop her from screaming.  
  
Kicking, Misty was dragged into the shadows.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Misty lifted the cup of tea to her mouth. Her hands were still quivering.  
  
"Jesus Ryoko," she said. "You scared the crap out of me. Don't ever do that again."  
  
Ryoko took another gulp of the vodka. "Hey, I didn't know how you would react."  
  
Ryoko, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Ayeka, Sasami and Misty were sitting around a table in the kitchen part of the hotel. Ryo-Oh-Ki slept in Sasami's lap. They had all decided to go see Tenchi, and Misty was the last to join them. Ryoko had grabbed Misty to stop her waking Tenchi up.  
  
"And anyway," Ryoko continued. "It's a bit useless going to see Tenchi, cos he's mine."  
  
Ayeka spat out her tea. "What are you talking about Ryoko? Tenchi is not yours."  
  
"Well, he ain't yours either," Ryoko finished the vodka.  
  
Ayeka let out a frustrated cry and stood up. "I am the crown princess of Jurai. You should treat me with respect."  
  
Ryoko looked at Ayeka. "Well, we aren't in Jurai are we?"  
  
Ayeka was about to shout again when Mihoshi intervened. "Stop!" she yelled, her blonde hair bouncing slightly. "Lets all calm down and have some more tea."  
  
Kiyone looked at Mihoshi. "Mihoshi," she started. "I didn't know you had feelings for Tenchi."  
  
Mihoshi poured herself some tea. "I just came here cos you did, Kiyone."  
  
Kiyone blushed. "Well, uh, I just came because, uh," she looked around frantically. "Because I saw that Ayeka and Ryoko were gone."  
  
Sasami spoke up for the first time in a while. "Well, I don't know about you, but I really like Tenchi."  
  
The others laughed at her bold statement.  
  
Sasami blushed. "He's cute. I love him." She giggled. Ryo-Oh-Ki awoke for a second before drifting off again.  
  
Misty realized that she was the stranger in the group. All the others had pasts together. Rivalries, lives, jobs, families. They all came from a world different from their own. Misty had her sisters and Ash and Brock, and other people they had met such as Snap and Tracey. But right now, these people only had each other. She respected that.  
  
Ryoko looked at Misty. "Misty, I know who you have a crush on," she teased.  
  
"What?" Misty said, nearly choking on her tea.  
  
Ryoko smiled. "You fancy Ash. I know you do."  
  
Misty blushed. "What? No. Why do you think that?"  
  
"Just. The way you act around him. The way you hit him. It's obvious. If you could only see yourself, then you'd know."  
  
Misty desperately tried to change the subject. "Ya know who fancies you?"  
  
Ryoko smiled slightly. "Tenchi?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Nope," Misty said, letting Ryoko down. "Brock."  
  
All the girls giggled. "Is he always like that?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Like what?" Misty asked. "All lovey-dovey? Yep. All the time. Every girl he sees. Except for me. He says he wouldn't take his best friends girlf-" she stopped just in time. "Uh, why? Do you not like him?"  
  
Mihoshi spoke up. "He has a nice tan."  
  
Kiyone. "He's too direct. Too up-front. If he relaxed, he'd get some ladies. I like men with a sense of mystery. He'd be perfect if only he opened his eyes are something," she laughed.  
  
"Yeah," Misty said. "That's his style. He thinks that's enough mystery around him. Not opening his eyes."  
  
Kiyone smiled. "Don't tell him I said that. I'd be embarrassed."  
  
With a smile, Misty nodded, drank the rest of her tea and went back to bed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ryoko, hurry up. We have to walk 10 miles today. C'mon, hurry up," Tenchi called.  
  
Ryoko entered the room, her small panther-like tail whipping back and forth. "Tenchi," she purred. "You know you can't rush beauty or genius."  
  
"You can't rush you either," Ayeka joked.  
  
"What was that?" Ryoko demanded, glaring at Ayeka.  
  
Brock gazed at Ryoko. "It's amazing," he said. "You're even beautiful in the morning and when you're angry."  
  
Ryoko turned to Brock. "Erm… I think I'm a little old for you."  
  
Brock didn't move. "But you look so youthful. I bet you're only 17."  
  
Ryoko smirked. "Add about 2000 onto that and you'll be right."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Washu finished her equations. She looked at her calculations. If she could get something to produce a certain amount of power, they would be brought back to their original dimension.  
  
It should be easy. Those Pokemon could create enough on their own if they were powerful enough. But, to harness that power to be transferred into electricity…  
  
Suddenly, Washu stood up and ran over to a stack of devices in the corner. After some rummaging, she found what she was looking for: An energy converter.  
  
Grabbing a remote control to send power remotely to the machine. With this, she dematerialised into thin air.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The group walked along the path. Above them, Spearows flew past. In the hedges, some Weedles and a Caterpie played among their leafy home.  
  
Ryo-Oh-Ki sat on Ryoko's shoulder. "Too bad I can't fly in this world, or Ryo-Oh-Ki could turn into a spaceship and we'd be there in a cinch," she said, sighing.  
  
"Ah quit yer whinin'," a voice said.  
  
Ryoko recognised it. "Found anything out Washu?" she asked, as the tiny scientist appeared beside her.  
  
"Well," she started. "I found out that a few Pokemon could make enough energy to take us back."  
  
Ryoko sighed. "Ahh well. We still need to get to that city."  
  
Washu smiled. "Relax. We can get it done, after all, I'm Washu! Greatest scientific genius in the universe."  
  
Ryoko was reminded of something. "Okay," she started. "If you're the greatest scientific genius in the universe, explain this: I typed in on the computer that I wanted a world where there is love at first sight with no Ayeka. Why is Ayeka still here and Tenchi doesn't love me?"  
  
Washu thought about it. "The machine was supposed to find these dimensions, not create them. It found a dimension where there is love at first sight - with Brock who seems to love every woman he sees. And, there doesn't seem to be any other Ayekas besides our one, so that's that part of the bargain."  
  
Ryoko sighed. "Oh well. At least I tried."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Up at the front of he group, Nobuyuki was walking with Yosho. "What do you think'll happen?" Nobuyuki asked the wizened old man.  
  
Yosho was silent for a minute. "What will happen, will happen. We must face each puzzle and wall with equal respect and strength."  
  
Nobuyuki thought. "Respect a wall?" he asked, confused.  
  
As he walked, Nobuyuki felt a dip in the landscape. Stumbling, the ground fell from beneath him, revealing a hole. As he fell into it, the land became a slope as the ground collapsed.  
  
The sound of screaming filled that air as everyone fell into the colossal hole. Everyone looked up at the walls of the hole, rubbing their heads in pain.  
  
Suddenly, laughter echoed through the hole.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" a female voice triumphantly said.  
  
"Make it double," a male voice replied.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation," the female said.  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation," the male declared.  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love," the female voice shouted.  
  
"To extend our reach, to the stars above," the male voice said.  
  
The two voices were then given faces as two people older teens appeared at the top of the hole.  
  
The girl with the red hair, in a strange style called out, "Jessie."  
  
The boy with the blue hair and middle shade said, "James."  
  
Jessie threw her arms in the air and called out, "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light."  
  
James held a white rose in his left hand, "Surrender now, or prepare to fight."  
  
Out of nowhere, a cat-like creature appeared. "Meowth. Dat's Right!" it called out.  
  
Misty shouted up at them. "Hey, what are you up to now? Let us out of this hole."  
  
James smiled slightly. "Now, you know that's impossible. Not until we get your Pikachu."  
  
"But first," Meowth started. "Let us explain our little plan we've got here." Meowth, Jessie and James jumped back. In a few seconds, a massive Alakazam-shaped machine appeared. Out of the head of the Alakazam, a beam of light shot straight across to the other side of the hole. It created an orb which encased the robot and the hole.  
  
An evil laugh came from the robot. "Twerp with the spikey hair and no eyes," James addressed Brock in his usual manner. "Do you have any idea why I wrestled you to the ground yesterday?"  
  
Brock scowled. "What did you do to me?"  
  
James' voice rose from the robot. "I bugged you. I could hear all your little conversations. We know all about your friends and your secrets. And we heard about your little talk about molecular instability."  
  
Jessie's voice spoke. "So, we created this machine. The forcefield you're under know restricts any molecular instability taking place. You can't fight back with your Pokemon."  
  
Meowth shouted. "Enough wit' the chit-chat. Execute da plan."  
  
The robots chest opened up, firing out whips and robot arms. They flew for Pikachu, and grabbed him off Ash's head.  
  
"Pikachu!" Ash called, but to no avail, the Pokemon was taken and put into a hole on the chest of the robot. A forcefield covered Pikachu, not letting him escape.  
  
"This," James said triumphantly, "is our super plan. With your Pikachu on there, can charge our batteries. By using attacks, he will actually keep himself in there. And, once the cannons are at full capacity, they shall fire and blow you all to kingdom come."  
  
Evil laughs echoes through the hole.  
  
Mihoshi screamed and hugged Kiyone. Sasami started crying and hugged Ayeka. Misty grabbed for Ash. Brock hugged Nobuyuki, before realising that he was a guy and backing away.  
  
Tenchi turned to Washu. "Washu, you've gotta think of something."  
  
Washu thought for a few seconds. She smiled. "If this field restricts molecular instability taking place, then Ryoko can escape and stop them."  
  
Tenchi smiled. "Okay, try it Ryoko."  
  
Washu looked up. "Wait, Ryoko don't not yet. If its still molecular got molecular instability outside, it won't work.  
  
Ryoko looked at Washu. "Listen, would that beam that they're gonna fire be powerful enough to bring us home?"  
  
Washu nodded. "It should be."  
  
Ryoko turned to Tenchi. "You wouldn't have your Tenchi-ken with you would you?" she asked.  
  
Tenchi shook his head, no.  
  
Yosho cleared his throat and revealed the Tenchi-ken from his cape. "A good warrior is always prepared," he said wisely.  
  
Ryoko smiled and bowed to Yosho. "Thank you."  
  
Ryoko turned to the others. "Right, we have to do this…"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Oooooooooh Jessie, we're finally gonna win!" James exclaimed, taking another sip of the champagne.  
  
"Yes, the boss will be very happy when we destroy these twerps," Jessie replied drinking from the bottle.  
  
Meowth sat with some catnip in the corner. "The cannons will have warmed up in a few seconds. Then, bye-bye to all our woes."  
  
Together, the trio laughed evilly.  
  
James looked out at them in the hole. He gasped. "Jessie," he squealed in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"What?" Jessie said, annoyed.  
  
James pointed out the window at Ryoko, floating with the Tenchi-ken in her hands.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ryoko was shaking. She had to harness the power of the gems found in the hilt of the sword. She could borrow some energy and use it. There was a downside though. If done incorrectly, Ryoko could be killed by the outburst of power.  
  
The static coming from the sword was shown as her hair became slightly more spiky than it usually was. Small, sharp sparks of electricity shot over her fingers. She could feel her ring heat up with the energy coursing through her veins. She hadn't felt this much energy in 700 years.  
  
Below her, Washu was watching the energy levels to see how long until the cannon was fired. "About 25 seconds Ryoko," she called up.  
  
Ryoko took slow deep breaths. She thought of things to help her succeed. Tenchi, sleeping once they get home, Ayeka owning Ryoko her life.  
  
"10 seconds," Washu called.  
  
Ryoko moved the Tenchi-ken to her side, with the blade facing behind her. With her right hand outstretched, she heard words that gave her an extra adrenaline boost. Tenchi shouted up, "I believe in you, Ryoko."  
  
Washu called up. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Now Ryoko!"  
  
Ryoko charged the power into her fingers, creating a shield of energy in front of her. The forehead of the Alakazam robot fired out a large beam of energy.  
  
The beam hit the shield, causing a blinding flash, a loud bang and gush of wind that blow Sasami against the wall of the hole.  
  
"Now Washu!" Ryoko called.  
  
Washu nodded and threw a rod into the beam of energy. The energy meter shot up.  
  
"Just a few more seconds," shouted Washu.  
  
Ryoko held on. Sweat dripped down her cheek. She gritted her teeth. Her arms were beginning to ache from the pressure applied on them.  
  
Washu saw the meter reach its limit. "Ok. Revert it."  
  
Ryoko nodded, and using her last inch of power, Ryoko reversed the beam, firing at the head of the Alakazam.  
  
Jessie and James screamed at the beam of light shot towards them. "Well," James said. "Here we go again."  
  
The energy hit and they were blasted into the air.  
  
Simultaneously, they all said, "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!!!"  
  
With the control panel destroyed, the forcefield was deactivated and Pikachu was set free.  
  
Ryoko fell to the ground with a thump. Tenchi ran over to her. "Ryoko! Ryoko wake up, you saved us." She didn't move.  
  
Washu called. "C'mon, the wormhole will be opening now."  
  
Out of thin air, a dot of light appeared and widened revealing the wormhole.  
  
Quick goodbyes were said, as Washu helped them get into the vacinity of the wormhole.  
  
Misty stepped over to Tenchi. "Listen, uh, Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi smiled, "Yes," he asked.  
  
Misty looked at the unconscious Ryoko in his arms. "Erm," she started. "Take good care of her."  
  
Tenchi seemed confused, but smiled anyway. "I will. Good bye."  
  
Ayeka turned to Brock. "Erm, Brock, I want to thank you. For paying for the hotel and helping us."  
  
Brock stuttered. "Eh, erm, you, you're welcome."  
  
Ayeka outstretched her hand. Brock took hold of it. Quickly, he pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. Ayeka blushed. "Thank you again. I won't forget this."  
  
Washu put everybody in position and pressed the button on the control pad. The wormhole sucked them in and closed with a flash.  
  
"Neither will I," Brock said to himself. "Neither will I."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ryoko awoke with a throbbing headache.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the bright light. Tenchi sat next to her bed. He smiled as she focused on him.  
  
"Tenchi…" Ryoko started. "So, we're alive."  
  
"Yep, all thanks to you."  
  
Ryoko smiled. She had saved her love and all her friends.  
  
Tenchi looked at her. "I'm proud of you Ryoko. You may not have found your perfect dimension, but you found something as good. A good home, good friends, and people that love you."  
  
Tenchi stood up and walked out, silently.  
  
Ryoko sighed. "You're wrong Tenchi. I did find my perfect dimension. Its right here with you."  
  
  
  
Authors note:  
  
This is my first shot at fan-fiction. I wrote this in the space of 8 hours, and I must have ingested about a tonne of caffeine and I know that I won't be sleeping for a while. But anyway, I decided to do a crossover since I always thought Brock you be better suited as Tenchi since he would have some sense to actually go out with the girls instead of acting like a fool in front of them. And because Brock kicks ass.  
  
I originally wanted it just to be Tenchi and the girls, but I thought that Tenchi wouldn't carry around the Tenchi-ken everywhere he goes so Yosho came in. Tenchi's dad came in for comedic effect.  
  
I decided to take parts from both Tenchi universes to make it work better. The whole Washu warping, Ryoko's gems and other things were taken from Tenchi Muyo! and such things like Kiyone, the karoke and the machine that Ryoko was familiar with were taken from Tenchi Universe. To give it that Japanese feel, I used 'Washu-Chan' instead of 'Little Washu' and 'Tenchi-Ken' instead of the 'Sword Tenchi'. Sorry if that confused anyone.  
  
I hope you like it, and any questions, comments, compliments, complaints, death threats, proposals to my email address. You should find it on http://www.tmffa.com/ (best Tenchi fanfic site ever).  
  
Irrelevant rambling:  
  
Since this is my first fic, I went towards the traditional idea of Ryoko saving the day. However, I will try not to do this in the future. It's not that I don't like Ryoko. In fact, I love her. She is truly one of the funniest and best characters in the Tenchi universes and is extremely likeable among fan-fiction authors , especially lemon writers because of her raunchy and outrageous nature.  
  
I thought this myself, but after reading a particular fan-fic (the name escapes me now) about how Ayeka acted whilst Tenchi's mind was on Ryoko, and I felt immediately sorry for her. Ayeka, although she is in the Japanese version, a dominatrix, she is still more delicate than Ryoko and is also fighting for Tenchi's love, so she deserves at least some of the spotlight.  
  
Therefore, I am now, in my next fic (keep your eyes peeled on Tmffa, all you people who actually think I can write a good story) I am going to give Ayeka a larger part in it. Or am I? Am I just saying this so you will read it and Sasami will be the heroine? Or maybe Ryo-Oh-Ki? Or Ryoko again? You'll just have to wait…  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Right, I didn't create any of these characters. Not Ryoko, Not Tenchi, not even Brock (although he does kick ass). They belong to other people who make loads of money from them  
  
Tenchi, Ryoko, Yosho, Mihoshi, Ryo-Oh-Ki and the other Tenchi Muyo Squad are copyright of Pioneer.  
  
Ash, Brock (who kicks ass), misty and all the other Pokemon are copyright of Nintendo and Gamefreaks.  
  
Good night, and Godspeed 


End file.
